Anxious
by Chococinno Brown Sugar
Summary: Kadang cinta itu bukan tentang siapa yang lebih dahulu menyatakan, tapi tentang siapa yang lebih dulu menarik hati. AkaKuro! Akashi x Kuroko! Yaoi! [Slight! Kise X Aomine]


**Anxious**

 **.**

 **A Koroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Akashi X Kuroko [Slight! Kise X Aomine]**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **.**

 **Fiksi ini dubuat murni untuk senang-senang tanpa maksud apapun.**

 **.**

 **Kadang cinta itu bukan tentang siapa yang lebih dahulu menyatakan, tapi tentang siapa yang lebih dulu menarik hati**

 **.**

 **Warn! YAOI, Typo's, AU**

 **.**

 **[Oneshoot]**

 **.**

Secangkir _Milkshake_ vanila hampir tandas, denting jam dinding bersuara ketak-ketuk seirama, dua jam sudah berlalu namun tak ada satu pun pekerjaan yang rampung. Manik safirnya menatap kosong, dan tiba-tiba saja deretan kalimat terdistraksi dalam blur.

Awalnya Tetsuya pikir, dengan mendinginkan kepala di kafe favoritnya bisa membantunya mengerjakan tumpukan tugas yang lama kelamaan membuatnya agak muak.

Namun bukannya dapat ilham, otaknya malah terus memutar ulang peristiwa besar dihidupnya yang berlangsung kurang dari tiga menit dalam dua jam lampau. Semua fokusnya hilang tepat dua jam lalu, sebelum ia melarikan diri ke kafe milik sahabat kuningnya.

Selama dua puluh satu tahun hidup di dunia sebagai manusia pada umumnya, awam dan tak terlihat, baru kali ini ia merasa di permalukan sebegitunya oleh adik tingkat paling popular bersurai biru gelap.

"Tetsu, aku menyukaimu." Itu jelas pernyataan. Dan kalimat yang disuarakan oleh bariton datar itu memancing atensi dari seluruh umat manusia yang berada di kantin kampus saat jam istirahat. Tetsuya tidak mau ingat jumlah pasang mata yang melongo melihat mereka. Seketika Tetsuya merasa benteng _takeshi_ nya runtuh.

Tetsuya mundur satu langkah, roti yang baru dibelinya urung terlahap. Lelaki gelap itu maju satu langkah, mengusap riap biru susunya, kemudian-

 **duakhh**

Tetsuya membenturkan kepalanya ke meja tak bersalah dihadapannya. Tidak, tidak seharusnya ia mengingat hal itu.

Dilihat dari sudut manapun, kejadian seperti itu bukanlah hal besar yang perlu disesali dalam-dalam, kecuali kalau kau berada di posisi yang menembak dan ditolak – Aomine. Namun bagi Tetsuya itu jelas hal besar, pasalnya ia telah mendoktrin dirinya sendiri untuk hidup tak terlihat, mengalir begitu saja dan waktu yang berlalu biarlah menjadi ' _skip_ ' panjang.

Benturan kepalanya tadi mengundang heran dari si kuning barista yang sedang mencatat pesanan di meja seberang, Kise Ryota namanya, sahabat satu-satunya yang dimiliki Tetsuya. Si kuning berjalan tergesa menghampiri sobat birunya, abai akan pesanan sang pelanggan. Itu refleksnya, demi teman tercinta.

"Kuroko-cchi, kau baik-baik saja?" ia mengusap punggung Tetsuya yang tak bangkit dari posisinya bekas benturan sengajanya tadi. Kise Ryota, lantas mengguncangkan kepala Tetsuya yang tak kunjung memberi respon, ia panik.

"Oi, Kuroko-cchi, kau terluka?"

Kepala biru muda naik perlahan, air mukanya yang tak memiliki banyak variasi terlihat kembali datar, seolah kejadian yang bukan-Tetsuya-banget tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kise-kun" susu kocok vanila kembali disesap. Jemari kembali sibuk menari diatas papan ketik komputer portabel. Si kuning mengernyit, kehilangan kata-kata. Tapi sedikitnya Kise lega Kuroko-cchi tidak kenapa-napa. Kise tahu kalau Kuroko-cchi-nya mengalami kejadian entah di kampusnya atau di tempat kostnya, namun mengetahui Kuroko-cchi tidak terluka juga cukup bagi Kise. Lama-lama Kise terlihat seperti seorang pemuja yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, oh ayolah. Lengkung senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Oi, Barista, kau lupa kalau disini ada tamu?" bariton kasar menginterupsi. Kise dan Tetsuya menoleh bersamaan, pasang heterokromatik menyorot tajam, mengendalikan. Kedua kuning-biru itu terhenti dalam vakum. Pemuda bersurai _Crimson_ menyeringai santai, namun ada kendali disana. Kise Ryota sadar lebih dulu dibanding Tetsuya, menunduk sebagai permohonan maaf.

"Ah, maafkan saya." Kemudian berlari.

Benturan tatap antara Tetsuya dan pria _Crimson_ terhenti, Tetsuya kembali menaruh pandangnya dalam layar. Namun pikirannya yang sejak awal memang sudah tidak fokus, kembali berantakan karena sebuah temu pandang yang tak lebih dari empat detik barusan.

Apa-apaan dengan pandangannya barusan? Dan entah kenapa Tetsuya punya firasat kalau ia akan berurusan dengan si mata belang dalam waktu dekat ini.

Kebetulan kafe sedang sepi, pengunjungnya hanya Tetsuya dan seorang pria kasual bersurai merah itu.

Kise selalu memiliki tamu yang unik, namun ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seseorang dengan manik dwiwarna. Tetsuya tidak pernah mempelajari ilmu medis, namun awam manapun pasti tahu kalau keajaiban seperti maniknya adalah mustahil.

Jarum pendek jam dinding menunjuk pada angka tujuh, dan jarum panjang menunjuk pada angka enam, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kerampungan dalam pekerjaan yang ditekuni Tetsuya saat ini.

Tetsuya adalah seorang penulis lepas, disamping statusnya sebagai akademisi. Pekerjaan itulah yang selama ini ditekuninya sebagai bekal untuk bayar kuliah dan sewa kost, karena ia tak mungkin minta pada mama untuk terus dibiayai – lagi pula Tetsuya tidak punya mama, ia hanya punya ibu.

Dan Deadline untuk artikel yang akan dimuat dalam majalah mingguan ' _Kisedai_ ' adalah besok, jam 10 pagi.

Dua jajar kalimat berhasil ia tumpahkan setelah memaksakan otaknya bekerja ekstra. Sebenarnya Tetsuya sudah membayangkan alur tulisannya, namun entah kenapa diksi dalam otaknya berjejalan tak termuntahkan.

Kalimat ketiga hampir rampung sebelum inderanya kembali terusik. Ia mendengar sebuah suara nyaring dari arah meja sana.

'Oh ayolah, menulis itu susah loh, kalau mau bicara pelan-pelan kan bisa, diganggu kan tidak suka, jangan mengganggu dong' jerit batinnya yang tak tersuarakan.

"Oi, Bakashi, lama menunggu?" ehh... suara itu... kok terdengar familiar?

"Untung saja moodku sedang baik. Kalau lain waktu kau terlambat seperti ini, jangan bermimpi untuk melihat hari esok. Duduklah"

Suara kursi ditarik, dan kombinasi bunyi berisik gedebuk ransel yang ditaruh serampangan, dan entahlah Tetsuya tidak terlalu faham menjabarkannya. Curi intip sedikit dari balik komputer portabelnya untuk memastikan.

 _Yappari_ –sudah kuduga-, suara barusan milik si hitam buluk berkepala biru gelap.

Aomine Daiki-sama, ada disana, bersama pria merah tadi.

Tetsuya berharap bumi menelannya saat ini juga.

'Kenapa dia harus ada disini?'

Berbagai pertanyaan berdesakan di otaknya. Aomine Daiki mengenal pria _Crimson_ itu? mereka berteman? Bagaimana mereka saling kenal? Bagimana jika Aomine-kun melihatku? Bagaimana caranya aku pulang tanpa ketahuan Aomine-kun? Kejadian tadi apa Aomine-kun masih ingat? Bagaimana kalau nanti kita bertemu?

...Siapa nama pria _Crimson_ itu?

Entah kenapa Tetsuya malah salah fokus.

Omong-omong tentang Daiki Aomine, ia adalah pemuda tampan yang digemari para wanita dikampusnya, baik mahasiswa baru, maupun mahasiswa bangkotan. Namun diantara sekian banyak anak manusia yang mengharapkannya, kenapa justru Tetsuya yang harus menjadi objek perasaan Daiki Aomine. Tetsuya tak pernah begitu merasa kenal secara pribadi dengan pria eksotis itu.

Mereka bertemu dalam sebuah seminar, duduk bersisian di baris kursi paling akhir, kemudian si Daiki meminjam bolpoin milik Tetsuya. Hanya seperti itu saja, dan Tetsuya tak paham mengapa Aomine Daiki bisa _baper_ hanya karena hal sekecil itu.

Walaupun air mukanya tetap sedatar nampan plastik, namun hatinya kebat-kebit tak karuan.

Ia mengkerut di tempatnya, awas terhadap segala timbre yang muncul dari kedua pejantan itu.

"Omong-omong apa yang membuatmu terlambat?" si merah angkat bicara, jejarinya menggenggam sendok mungil, _Irish_ _coffe_ -nya -kopi yang dicampur wiski – teraduk, ia bertanya walaupun nadanya sama sekali tak ingin tahu. Ah, mereka bercakap. Tetsuya menajamkan indera dengarnya, peduli setan dengan artikel yang belum seperempatnya rampung. Ia malah was-was dengan percakapan mereka, siapa tahu Aomine me _review_ kejadian di kampus tadi.

"Kau penasaran?" Daiki menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, alih-alih menjawab, ia malah balik bertanya dengan nada sok _suspense_. Bukan jawaban yang diharapkan.

"Tidak juga." Si merah manjawab tanpa minat, atensinya sepenuhnya tercurah pada cairan di gelasnya. "Aku hanya basa-basi"

Apa sih? Tetsuya gagal memahami hubungan pertemanan seperti apa yang dijalani dua anak adam itu.

Percakapan tak berlanjut. Tetsuya sedikit lega, ia kembali menjamah laptopnya yang sempat terabaikan tadi.

Kafe ini tidak terlalu luas, karena itulah percakapan bisa terdengar oleh siapapun. Entah bagaimana privasi di tempat ini diperlakukan. Pengunjungnya umumnya mahasiswa, karenanya kafe ini di desain sesantai dan se-kekinian mungkin, gaya minimalis. Cat dinding dikombinasi hitam putih monokrom dengan bingkai foto aneka kudapan dan kopi andalan, stiker dinding ditempel artifisial, kesemuanya tersusun apik memenuhi dinding. Vas bunga tak absen menghiasai setiap sudut jendela. Kise apik dalam urusan desain-mendesain.

Belum ada satu menit dan Tetsuya sudah jauh lebih relaks.

"Tadi aku menembak seorang senior" telinga mungil Tetsuya kembali menangkap bariton milik Aomine muda. Diteruskan lagi? _omaygadh_.

Tadinya Tetsuya yakin kalau percakapan itu akan berakhir dengan sendirinya. Suara itu membuatnya semakin menenggelamkan sosoknya dibalik tumpukan buku dan laptopnya. Tetsuya semakin pasang telinga, pasalnya objek pembicaraan terkait adalah dirinya. Ia berharap dan terus berharap pembicaraan itu tak berlanjut, atau setidaknya jangan sebut namanya.

"Jalang mana?" Si merah menganggapi tak acuh. Tetsuya baru tahu kalau mulutnya sekotor itu.

"Sembarangan. Dia seorang lelaki manis, kalau kau melihatnya kau pasti akan menyukainya. Eh, Barista-san, aku mau pesan sesuatu" Daiki menyela kalimatnya sendiri seenak jidat, ia melambai pada Kise, si kuning menoleh, gelas-gelas antik yang baru saja ia lap terbaikan. Kise berjalan menghampiri.

"Barbar sepertimu bisa juga menjadi gay, kupikir kau hanya mengencani pelacur wanita saja." seolah di dunia kotor yang mereka ciptakan lewat percakapan kotor barusan hanya ada mereka berdua, enteng saja mereka berkata-kata, padahal ada Kise-kun disana, berdiri ganteng dengan ekspresi tak suka.

"Aku sudah tobat tahu, dan kali ini aku benar-benar serius" kekeh maskulin menghiasi obrolan 18 tahun keatas, sekali lagi Tetsuya gagal memahami arti kata 'tobat' dari mulut kotor Daiki. Mana ada orang tobat dari pelacur dan belok orientasi menjadi penyuka sesama jenis.

Kise yang memberi deham, kode kalau kehadirannya tidak transparan, ugh menyebalkan sekali melayani tamu sarkas yang tak pernah memakan bangku pendidikan norma. Ia masih setia menunggu Daiki menulis pesanan. Kise sebenarnya tak begitu terganggu dengan percakapan kotor semacam itu, namun ia tahu disini ada anak manusia polos nan manis yang harus dilindungi kesuciannya dari kalimat-kalimat tak senonoh, dan untungnya pengunjung di kafenya hanya mereka bertiga, Si merah mata belang, teman gilanya dan dik' Tetsuya yang menggemaskan.

"Maaf tuan-tuan, disini ada anak dibawah umur yang tidak seharusnya mendengar percakapan semacam itu" Demi dewa, Kise bahkan berani mengusir pelanggan kalau mengusik kenyamanan sahabat birunya. Daiki dan si merah menoleh, tertarik.

"Anak dibawah umur? Dimana dia?" Si merah berkata menggoda, ia sudah tahu objek yang dimaksud barista muda bertubuh langsing itu, lagipula tamunya hanya tiga.

Sejak kedatanngannya dua puluh menit lalu, atensinya sudah auto fokus pada mahluk minim ekspresi berambut biru halus.

"Ekhem, pesanannya sudah?" mengalihkan pembicaraan, Kise tak ingin bertukar frasa lebih banyak. Segera setelah kertas pesanan ada ditangannya, Kise menunduk hormat dan berlalu.

"Nanti akan ku kenalkan dia padamu" Daiki muda mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan jumawa. Kehadiran Kise tadi tak membuat fokus obrolan mereka buyar. Kalimat yang disuarakan begitu kontinyu, _sasuga_.

"Percaya diri sekali, jadi bagaimana? Dia menerimamu yang seorang _playboy_ berengsek?" ujar Akashi santai, cairan pekat dalam cangkir disesapnya laun, menikmati setiap tetes yang melewati indera pengecapnya.

"Aku di tolak" Nadanya tetap jumawa, Akashi terbatuk, menahan tawa, namun kemudian tawanya pecah begitu saja.

"Indahnya punya teman yang super idiot sepertimu, seolah semua kalimat yang keluar dari mulutmu adalah lelucon." si hitam ikut tertawa, dan Tetsuya yang juga mendengar ikut terkekeh –dalam hati tentu saja -

"Aku juga menemukan sesuatu yang menarik".

Kilas sekali, Tetsuya nyaris tak sadar, namun kedua manik beda warna itu bersirobok dengan miliknya.

Mendadak Tetsuya sadar kalau tidak bisa pulang sebelum kedua pejantan yang kelewat macho itu hengkang lebih dulu

 **.**

Tetsuya adalah mahasiswa yang baik, tak pernah absen kelas, tak pernah berbuat sesuatu yang macam-macam, IPK-nya tak pernah dibawah 3,00, walaupun tak mengikuti kegiatan diluar jam kualiahnya, gampangnya 'kupu-kupu' kuliah-pulang kuliah-pulang.

Jarak antara kampusnya dengan kostnya dipisah oleh kafe minimalis milik keluarga Kise Ryota, ya walapun tidak sedekat itu, ia masih harus berjalan kaki sekitar 15 menit dari kampus untuk sampai ke kost tercintanya, namun ia tak pernah pulang kurang dari jam tujuh malam, apalagi ini adalah masa-masa sibuknya menjelang pekan ujian. Tangkringan favoritnya tentu saja kafe Kise, bangku paling sudut dekat pot Geranium yang dipajang disudut jendela, dan segelas susu kocok vanila, kadang ditemani Madelaine atau Macaroon, dan yang tak pernah absen adalah laptop silver dengan logo apel serta tumpukan kertas F4 dan segala kitab referensi yang ia pinjam di perpustakaan.

Tetsuya menyusun berbagai amunisi sebelum berperang dengan laporan, artikel, bakal naskah berita, essay, dan berbagai kreasi turunan filologi lainnya.

Seperti biasa Kise duduk dihadapannya, menggenggam bolpoin sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Tetsuya. Walaupun pelayan disini lebih dari tiga orang, Kise tak pernah membiarkan siapapun melayani Tetsuya kecuali dirinya.

"Kau sibuk sekali ya?" ia menyisir riap pirang dengan jemari lentiknya, Tetsuya tak mengubah fokus matanya dari layar, ia bahkan lupa berkedip saking fokusnya, ia mengangguk tanda kalau ia dengar ucapan Kise.

"Menuju semester penghujung menguras banyak waktu dan energi, aku bahkan tak bisa tidur lebih dari empat jam dalam sehari" Normalnya rentet kalimat barusan termasuk dalam kategori keluhan, namun Kise tak menemukan keberatan dalam nada Tetsuya yang kelewat datar. Kise kadang tak paham dengan kondisi emosi sobat sejak jaman taman kanak-kanaknya itu, karena Tetsuya tak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda emosi manusia normal, ekspresinya selalu begitu-begitu saja, tak banyak variasi, mamanya _ngidam_ apa sih dulu saat mengandungnya? Teflon kah? Atau mungkin keramik porselen.

"Kise-kun, kalau ada yang menyatakan perasaan padamu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tiba-tiba saja kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja, Tetsuya bahkan lupa mem- _filter_ nya walaupun tatapannya masih tak alih, Kise kadang mengagumi konsentrasinya yang bisa terbagi-bagi.

Manik mentari Kise membola, ekspresinya sudah bisa ditebak, heboh sekaligus kaget dong.

"Kau ditembak?" ia bertanya nyaris memekik, saking hebohnya ia sampai berdiri dan mencondongkan badannya kearah Tetsuya, meminta kejelasan.

"Aku hanya bertanya." Tetsuya mundur, menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kise yang berdiri mendekat dengan gestur luar biasa, ia sedikit risih. Kise kembali pada tempatnya.

"Hmm, tergantung - "kalimatnya terhenti di udara, ia mengetuk ngetuk bolpoin ke meja, seolah sedang berfikir.

"- tergantung apa?" kini tarian jemarinya pada papan ketik terhenti sempurna. Sebelah alis Kise naik, tak biasanya Tetsuya terganggu dengan urusan semacam asmara. Iris mentarinya menyipit penasaran, _tuh kan_ , pasti kejadian kemarin itu ada apa-apanya, sifat jahilnya tiba-tiba saja muncul, menggoda Tetsuya adalah hobinya.

"Hmm, kau penasaran ya? Ahh, sebenarnya aku tahu banyak tentang romansa, tapi apa iya Kuroko-cchi mau tahu? Soalnya Kuroko-cchi _gitu lho_ " sebelah mata tertutup, kedua lengan bersidekap.

"Kise-kun..." Tetsuya merajuk, Kise tergelak, manisnya Tetsuya kalau sedang rewel.

Tapi ia benar-benar penasaran apa yang membuat manusia tuna asmara semacam Tetsuya begitu tertarik dengan romansa. 'jangan-jangan si merah yang kemarin' tiba-tiba saja otaknya membuat penjelasan yang tak jelas juntrungnya.

"Memangnya bagimana cara ia menyatakan perasaannya?"

"Eum, di mengatakannya langsung di Kantin Kampus saat sedang istirahat. Aku tidak nyaman, dia membuat kami menjadi pusat perhatian, kau tahu kan... aku tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian." Kuroko muda gusar.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" ah masa sih Tetsuya tak mneyukainya, dia kan ganteng banget walaupun bukan tipe Kise –si kuning masih saja membayangkan kalau subjek yang dibicarakan adalah pria _Crimson_ kemarin.

"Bukan seperti itu juga sih, aku hanya tidak suka caranya. Aku tidak benar-benar membencinya."

"Kalian sangat dekat?"

"Tidak. Kami hanya satu Kampus, dia adik tingkatku, dia sangat populer, dan-"

"Dan apa?" ' _loh kok_ adik tingkat? Tapi gayanya tidak seperti _maba loh_.' Batinnya ikut berbicara.

"Terkenal penggoda" 'masa pria apatis seperti itu suka menggoda sih? Tapi tak apalah, setidaknya Tetsuya bukan aseksual, jadi tidak terlalu khawatir'

"Kalau kau menyukainya, kenapa tidak? Mengenai cara, setiap orang punya cara masing-masing." Mendadak Kise masuk dalam mode menggurui.

Kalimat Kise barusan sama sekali tidak membantu, malah membuatnya berfikir ulang tentang Aomine Daiki.

Lonceng di pintu masuk berbunyi, dua orang anak adam masuk dengan jumawa.

Kedua pasang mata milik Kise dan Tetsuya beralih atensi. Kise pada tamu yang datang, Tetsuya pada buku referensi filologi dan kamus sastra.

Ah barbar yang kemarin, Kise berdiri, malas.

'eh tapi, itu kan pria yang nembak Kuroko-cchi, jadi penasaran' batinnya cekikikan. Entah kenapa dan sejak kapan Kise jadi senang membatin.

"Kuroko-cchi, _Milkshake vanila_ ya? Mau _Cheesecake_? Atau _Red velvet_? Aku baru membuatnya sebelum kau kemari""

"Aku mau Puding Pisang" memilih keluar dari opsi yang ditawarkan.

Kise mengangguk sebelum berlalu dan menyambut dua tamu yang entah kenapa mulai ia masukan kedalam orang-orang yang tak ia sukai, dan juga orang-orang yang tak boleh pelayan lain tangani, meninggalkan Tetsuya yang kembali larut dalam dunianya.

"Selamat datang" Nadanya terdengar sumbang, ramahnya terpaksa, dua pria minor etika itu tak begitu peduli, mengabaikan salam selamat datang dari Kise, ambil duduk di bangku yang kemarin menjadi tempat bersantai. Kise dongkol setengah mati, namun tak ayal mengikuti langkah dua pemuda itu demi menyodorkan buku menu. Pelanggan _bro_ , sumber duit. Kise tak mau rezekinya kabur karena sikap kurang estetisnya.

Omong-omong, kemarin Tetsuya baru bisa kembali ke kostnya lewat jam 10 malam, karena dua berandal itu tak kunjung hengkang.

"Silakan" ucap Kise berusaha semanis mungkin. Kalau saja manisnya tidak pakai zat buatan alias alami, bisa saja ia ditaksir kedua pria itu, Kise kan ganteng, jodoh kan bisa datang kapan saja, namun Kise sama sekali tak peduli. Kesal ya kesal, marah ya marah, peduli setan dengan tata etika.

"Rambutmu pirang begitu kau cat? Atau kau emang orang bule? Barista jaman sekarang aneh-aneh ya" si kulit gelap malah berkomentar melenceng dari SOP dan bukannya membuka buku menu yang Kise beri. Persimpangan komikal mampir di dahi Kise.

" _Don't judge the book by the cover_ " sok inggris supaya disangka bule. "Tolong sebut saja pesanan Anda!" dengan penuh penekanan disana-sini, kedengaran sekali kalau ia jengkel, si hitam malah terbahak.

"Aku pesan yang sama dengan pemuda di ujung sana" si merah menginterupsi percakapan tak berguna Kise-Aomine, ia menunjuk arah Tetsuya, untung saja si biru tenggelam dalam tumpukan buku-buku dan tak menyadari kehadiran dua barbar itu. dan Aomine tak begitu peduli pada sosok tunjukan Akashi, andai ia tahu siapa orang itu. Aomine terlalu sibuk dengan perdebatan kecilnya dengan Barista manis beriap pirang itu.

Tetsuya menoleh, penasaran siapa tamunya Kise.

Mampus, Aomine-kun lagi, dan si _Crimson_.

Refleks menajamkan indera dengarnya lagi dan tentu saja sambil bersembunyi dibalik tumpukan kitabnya. Tetsuya merasa apa obrolan mereka adalah urusannya juga. Ia lupa kalau menguping adalah pelanggaran etika.

"Sesekali kau harus olahraga, anak-anak basket menunggu tahu." si hitam berujar.

Tetsuya masih memperhatikan, dilihatnya si merah tampak tak tertarik.

"Malas." Tanggapnya singkat.

"Masa kapten vakum hanya karena malas, buruk sekali..." ia menguap malas "...Akashi"

Daun telinga Tetsuya berdenyut komikal, menemukan informasi yang sedikitnya berguna.

Ah, siapa namanya yadi? Akashi ya? Akashi-kun. Nama si _Crimson_ dengan manik heterokromatik adalah Akashi-kun. Mendadak segala timbre tak terdengar di telinganya.

 **.**

Kise Ryota memulai paginya dengan meditasi ringan, seperti biasanya, menciumi biji kopi yang baru saja ia sangrai, wangi yang menguar begitu menggugah, kemudian memasukkan biji-biji trsebut dalam sebuah toples kaca. Selanjutnya adalah memasukkan biji-biji kopi yang sudah ia sangrai beberapa hari lalu kedalam _Mill Grinder_. Mesin giling itu menyala, menyuarakan desing halus, ekstraksi kopi terbentuk seiring senyuman di wajah sang barista mengembang.

Beberapa pelayan lain berdatangan, saling bertukar sapa riang, Kise selalu datang lebih awal ke kafe milik ayahnya ini demi waktu privasi antara ia dan biji kopi favoritnya.

Kesibukan mulai tercipta, suara bising dapur terdengar berirama, adonan kue-kue manis mulai dibuat. Lantai disapu apik, kaca di lap, dan papan penanda 'close' dibalik, menjadi 'open'. Rutinitasnya dimulai.

Baru satu jam Kafe bergaya santai dengan dekorasi futuristik minimalis itu dibuka, pengunjung sudah banyak berdatangan, ramai tak seperti biasanya. Sebuah rumor mengenai Barista manis yang ceria membawa para mahasiswa penasaran untuk sekedar bertandang ke rumah kopi itu, termasuk Tetsuya yang entah kenapa sudah duduk begitu saja di kursi favoritnya. Hawa tipis keberadaannya memang patut diacungi jempol.

"Kuroko-cchi, kapan datang? Tidak masuk kuliah?" Kise yang kebetulan melihat sosok mungil si biru segera menegur sapa, cangkir yang di lap masih dipegang, dibawa-bawa kesana-kemari.

"Dosen linguistik tidak masuk. Aku tidak tahu tempat melarikan diri selain disini."

Kise mengangguk mengerti.

"Ramai sekali."

"Ya, entah kenapa hari ini ramai, pagi-pagi pula. Eh, Kuroko-cchi, aku kesana dulu ya, banyak tamu yang harus disambut" giliran Tetsuya yang mengangguk.

Lonceng di pintu kembali berdentang. Tetsuya menoleh malas, ia heran mau ditaruh dimana tamu itu, disini sudah penuh. Tetsuya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kise yang menghampiri si tamu. Ah, pemuda merah itu lagi, namun ia hanya sendirian, tidak bersama Daiki Aomine, ya Tetsuya sedikit bersyukur. Tetsuya mendadak sedikit tertarik, menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan, ia memperhatikan.

Setiap hari ada saja yang Tetsuya pelajari, dan mengetahui nama dari pemilik keping heterokromatik itu adalah sebuah pelajaran baginya, penting dan berharga.

Diantara sekian banyak anak manusia, kenapa justru Akashi-kun yang membuatnya tertarik? Kenapa justru tak si Aomine yang menembaknya terlebih dahulu?

Kisah ini begitu rumit bagi Tetsuya. Aomine menembaknya, tapi justru ia senang pada kawannya yang berwarna merah itu, dan kawan Tetsuya malah menyukai Aomine. Tetsuya tahu sekalipun Kise tak berbicara, bahwa anak itu tertarik pada Aomine-kun. Dan curangnya, hanya ia yang tahu. Bagitulah indahnya jadi pengamat.

Namun justru karena hubungan rumit ini, ia tak bisa tampak dihadapan sejoli Biru-merah Aomine-Akashi secaraan bersamaan, apalagi ditambah dengan Kise, mereka berempat tak boleh bertemu.

Umur perkenalan secara sepihaknya dengan Akashi-kun baru satu minggu, dimana setiap hari mereka bertemu pasif di kafe milik Kise.

Tetsuya tak menemukan perkembangan apapun dalam hubungannya dengan Akashi, hanya mungkin frekuensi saling curi-curi pandang mereka jadi sedikit meningkat.

Kise Ryota berjalan menghampiri sang tamu merah, namun maniknya tak mendapati kawan biru gelapnya, ia sedikit 'penasaran'.

"Ah, maaf semua kursi sudah penuh" Kise membungkuk sopan, "Anu..." gesturnya terhenti dalam vakum, Kise menggaruk tengkuknya, ia menampilkan senyuman kaku yang malah membuatnya terlihat ' _creepy'_ , inginnya berbicara, namun lidahnya kelu "... Anda datang sendiri?". Sorot matanya menegatakan 'dimana pria gelap temanmu itu?'

"Iyalah sendirian, kau tidak lihat? Memangnya kau pikir aku memelihara tuyul?" ia menjawab sekenanya, sementara maniknya tampak menyapu ruangan. Kise mengernyit menahan tawa, tampaknya Akashi tidak menangkap maksudnya. Gulir manik Akashi terhenti pada adu pandang dengan pasang milik Tetsuya yang sedang memperhatikannya. Sial, Tetsuya kepergok sedang mengamati. Telunjuk si merah terangkat, menunjuk pada arah Tetsuya.

Mungkin ini dosanya karena ia mematahkan komitmennya untuk bergelut dengan tugas. Niat awalnya adalah untuk sungguh-sungguh bertarung dengan tugas, namun Tetsuya tak mengerti mengapa fokusnya mudah sekali dihancurkan hanya dengan kehadiran Akashi-kun - atau juga kehadiran Aomine-kun.

"Aku bisa duduk disana. Satu meja dengan dua kursi tidak dibuat untuk satu orang 'kan?"

Kise mengikuti arah tunjukan Akashi dengan matanya, tadinya Kise ingin menolak, karena tempat itu memang spesial untuk Tetsuya, ia tidak ingin membuat Tetsuya tak nyaman apapun alasannya.

"Maaf tuan, meja itu sudah dipesan" tenornya menggantung diudara, si merah sudah lebih dulu menjejak, ia menyamankan dirinya di kursi hadapan Tetsuya, Tetsuya mengikuti gerak si merah dengan pandangnya. Kise kaget karena tamunya sudah mengintervensi tempat favorit Kuroko-cchi, dan ia yang kepalang impulsif bergerak refleks menghampiri tamunya.

"Tuan, meja ini sudah dipesan." nadanya mengandung pengusiran keras. Inilah tabiat buruk Kise Ryota muda, ia tak segan _nyinyir_ kepada tamu, itu yang membuat ayahnya tak yakin sepenuhnya menyerahkan kafe itu untuk dikelola pemuda _bocah_ macam Kise Ryota.

"Tak apa Kise-kun, aku juga tidak begitu perlu banyak ruang" Tetsuya menengahi, Si merah menyeringai tipis, Kise kalah telak.

"Barista, bisa kau buatkan _Double Espresso_ tanpa gula?" seolah kejadian barusan tak pernah terjadi, Akashi Seijuro dengan wibawa bertitah.

Kise beringsut sebelum menunduk hormat paksa.

Hening tercipta diantara kedua anak manusia yang rupanya saling menaruh penasaran pada satu sama lain. Tetsuya menenggelamkan fokusnya pada rentet tugas dihadapannya, namun tak ayal sedikit-sedikit ia mencuri pandang pada pemuda yang terpaut spasi selebar meja dihadapan.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Terpesona?" sudah kuduga – _yappari_ \- Akashi-kun sarkas. tampaknya si merah sadar betul kalau pemuda biru susu itu curi-curi pandang. Sebenarnya kalau kau jeli, mana bisa ia sadar diperhatikan kalau ia juga tidak- ah sudah lah.

"Aku penasaran." Merasa mendapat akses berbicara, Tetsuya melempar pernyataan dengan nada datar khasnya. Atensinya sepenuhnya tercurah pada Akashi, seolah mereka sedang mengobrol.

Akashi menopang dagu dengan tumpu lengan kanan pada meja. "Padaku?" seringai penuh percaya diri, dan itu membuat Akashi belasan kali terlihat jauh lebih tampan.

"Aku penasaran apa kau memakai lensa pada matamu agar bisa belang begitu?" Tetsuya polos bertanya.

Gelak tertahan terdengar.

"Aku bingung mengategorikan, kau itu polos atau bodoh. Omong-omong, mataku ini alami seperti ini"

Tetsuya mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan hanya untuk memperjelas pandangannya, namun gestur itu justru membuat makna yang berbeda.

"Aku tidak pernah mempelajari ilmu medis, tapi kukira iris heterokromatik pada manusia adalah mustahil."

Manik Tetsuya seolah tenggelam dalam lautan merah-kuning di depannya. "Indah" kata itu meluncur begitu saja.

"Terimakasih. Duduklah ditempatmu kembali" Telunjuk Akashi mendorong dahi Tetsuya menjauh. Si biru kembali pada posisi nyamannya.

Kise datang dengan _Double Esspreso_ tanpa gula, sesuai pesanan, menyajikan isi nampannya adalah rentet gerak selanjutnya.

"Kuroko-cchi, kau tidak tergganggu kan?" tanyanya pada si biru yang tampak menikmati pekerjaannya kembali, Kise sedikit berbisik, tak ingin Akashi ikut mendengarnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Tetsuya menegaskan. Kise kembali berlalu setelah memberikan senyum super ceria kepada sang sahabat muda.

"Kau mahasiswa?" Akashi angkat bicara, mengaduk minumannya santai, khasnya. Rasa penasarannya selalu mengaitkan pada pertanyaan personal secara implisit

"Ya. Kau pengangguran?" Tetsuya balik bertanya, visinya sama, namun caranya berbeda. Memancing dengan pertanyaan lain akan mendapatkan jawaban yang lebih baik.

"Aku terlihat seperti itu ya?" alih-alih menjawab, malah balik menanyakan pendapat.

"Tidak juga"

"Aku mahasiswa kedokteran, mahasiswa terbaik sepanjang sejarah. Kau bukan pemerhati yang baik ya?"

Tetsuya tahu itu, asal kau tahu saja, Tetsuya mulai men _stalker_ pria crimson itu segera setelahi ia mengetahui namanya. Dan hasilnya Tetsuya tahu kalau si merah ini berada satu kampus dengannya sekalipun berbeda fakultas. Ia tahu kalau si merah adalah perwujudan dari kesempurnaan, manusia dengan nilai yang selalu jauh diatas garis kemiskinan, jago olahraga, pandai bemain biola, kaya, kapten tim basket, jago bermain Osu, dan diam-diam adalah _youtubers_ , dan sebagainya- dan sebagainya. Namun gengsinya membuat ia seolah awam. Lagipula tak normal kalau ia mengaku mengetahui segalanya tentang Akashi.

"Aku penasaran..." balik Akashi yang mengajukan pernyataan.

"Apa?" Tetsuya mengerjap.

"Apa rambutmu sehalus kelihatannya? Aku suka warnanya"

Refleks Tetsuya menyentuh riap biru susunya, "Aku selalu keramas. Rambutku halus, hei jangan sentuh..."

Namun Akashi sudah terlanjur menyentuh surai Tetsuya, mengusapnya laun.

"Halus sekali" ia menjauhkan jejarinya dari kepala Tetsuya.

Hening mengikat keduanya. Salah sih, skinship tak boleh secepat itu, jadi canggung 'kan?

"Omong-omong kau kemarin bersama seseorang, kemana dia?" Tetsuya angkat bicara, memecah ke- _awkward_ -an diantara mereka.

"Ah, si Daiki brengsek itu? entahlah mungkin sedang menggombal sana sini"

Normalnya tetsuya akan berkata 'jangan berkata seolah aku tahu orang yang kau bicarakan' namun Tetsuya memang tahu ornag yang dimaksud, sakalipun ia pura-pura tidak tahu.

Berada satu kampus membuat mereka cukup mudah untuk saling bertukar frasa, mereka mengobrol banyak kesana-kemari. Dan Tetsuya sudah lupa sama sekali dengan tujuannya bertandang kemari. TUGAS!

Tetsuya beranjak. Sebuah kertas dengan deret alfabet tersodor kearah Akashi.

"Untukmu." Kemudian berlalu. Tetsuya tidak mengerti apa yang mendorongnya melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya itu. gerak tubuh lebih cepat dari pada laju pikir, dan kertas itu kini beralih tangan saat otaknya baru saja mengatakan 'jangan' dan kakinya sudah melangkah menuju pintu keluar, sementara otaknya masih _loading_.

Sedikit heran, Akashi meraih sobekan kertas itu demi menemukan sebuah ID LINE milik Tetsuya,

"Wow" seringai tipis tertampak pada wajah tampannya, hal kedua yang ia lakukan adalah mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko muda merutuki kebodohannya yang dengan mudahnya memberikan kontak pribadi pada pria yang baru saja dikenalnya. Namun tak ayal ia menunggu-nunggu si merah memberi pesan.

'Aku tidak berharap dikirim pesan, lagian kenapa juga aku harus memberinya kontak 'sih, kalau dia ke-geer-an kan bahaya' batinnya terus saja membuat pembelaan. Lain otak lain dihati, ponsel pintar malah digenggam hingga panasnya melebihi suhu tubuh sang pemilik.

Akankah Akashi-kun men-chat-nya?

Sesekali kunci layar dibuka, kemudian di kunci lagi terus saja begitu, sampai sebuah notifikasi benar-benar masuk kedalam layar ponselnya.

Ah, Akashi-kun mengirim sebuah pesan, benaran nih. Tetsuya berjingkrakan senang –dalam imajinasinya, aslinya ia malah tak bergerak sedikitpun, Tetsuya kan karakternya minim emosi.

"Biru yang tadi?" sebuah balon putih muncul menghiasi layar ponsel Tetsuya. Tetsuya tidak menulis namanya pada display name akun Line-nya.

Tetsuya kehilangan kata-kata untuk membuat obrolan yang berkesan, ia tak terbiasa bertukar kalimat dengan orang lain.

"Iya" balon hijau tampil.

Pesannya sudah dibaca, namun tak adal balasan lagi. Tetsuya merutuki dirinya sendiri yang justru membuat percakapan mati.

Di seberang sana Akashi sedang menimbang, mengapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk sekedar bertanya perihal sedang apa, dan disini Tetsuya menunggu.

Tetsuya merasa tidak enak kalau percakapan berakhir begitu saja, akhirnya ia memilih mengirim sebuah stiker.

Balon hijau kembali tampil, sebuah stiker manis dengan caption 'kencan yuk' terkirim, dan langsung dibaca oleh destinasi.

Waitttt... itu kepencet. Tadinya Tetsuya mau mengirim stiker salam kenal. Kadang typo adalah neraka dunia

"Baru kenal sudah mengajak kencan, kau berani juga"

Sebuah stiker dangan caption "hahahaha" diterima.

"Maaf yang tadi kepencet" Tetsuya memberi balasan secepat mungkin, mencoba membuat Akashi-kun tak salah paham. Tetsuya jadi salah tingkah. Yaampun ini adalah kesalahan terburuknya.

"Mau kemana? Besok kujemput jam tujuh"

 _Anjeeerrr_...

Akhirnya dengan berat hati (bohong) Tetsuya mengiyakan.

Percakapan berakhir sampai disana.

Seketika Tetsuya melupakan eksistensi Aomine Daiki yang merupakan jembatan antara ia dan Akashi-kun.

 **.**

Jam tujuh lewat lima menit Akashi serius menjemputnya di tempat yang sudah disepakati keduanya kemarin.

Akashi-kun terlihat jauh jauh sekali lebih tampan dengan balutan kasualnya, celana jeans selutut, kaos merah polos, jam tangan hitam dan sepatu kets. Tetsuya tidak tahu apa yang membuat Akashi-kun tampak begitu berbeda, padahal setiap hari mereka bertemu secara tak langsung di kafe Kise pun dandanan Akashi tak jauh berbeda dari sekarang.

Dan bagi Akashi, si biru anak kafe yang entah siapa namanya itu terlihat belasan kali lebih manis. Saling memuji dan mengagumi dalam diam memang tabiat anak muda jatuh cinta.

"Ayo" Baritonnya mengaduk perut, serasa kupu-kupu menari diperutnya, 'ah, jatuh cinta itu indah ya' walaupun Tetsuya tidak paham kenapa justru harus pada orang ini.

Tetsuya mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan bersisian, dari jarak sedekat ini tetsuya bisa mencium aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh si _Crimson_ yang begitu adiktif.

 **.**

Dunia selalu punya dua sisi, segalanya dibuat berlawanan. Ada sisi baik dan sisi buruk, ada surga ada neraka, ada malam ada siang.

Jika disisi indah sana Tetsuya sedang berkencan dengan Akashi-kun, disisi malapetaka sini Kise sedang menderita gangguan kejiwaan akibat hadirnya satu mahluk paling menyebalkan sedunia, Aomine Daiki.

Beberapa hari belakangan si hitam buluk Aomine tak pernah menampakan batang hidungnya di kafe milik Kise, namun hari ini entah kenapa ia datang, dengan tingkah memuakan seperti biasanya.

Kise mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengirim sebuah pesan darurat pada Tetsuya yang entah kenapa hari ini tidak bertandang, juga si merah entah siapalah itu.

"Kuroko-cchi, kenapa tidak mampir? Kau sedang dimana? Cepatlah kemari!" balon hijau terkirim. Lima menit kemudian barulah pesannya dibaca.

"Ada apa Kise-kun?" balon putih muncul memenuhi layar

"Seorang alien gelap yang tempo hari mengacau datang lagi." lama tak ada balasan lagi, Kise menggigit ujung ponselnya geregetan.

"... Dia kan tamu, seperti yang lainnya, kalau tak suka tak usah Kise-kun yang melayani"

"Masalahnya si rambut merah kawannya itu tak disini, dan si alien salah kaprah ini memintaku menemaninya, dikiranya ini adalah kafe host, kurang ajar sekali. Kuroko-cchi dimana?"

"Aku sedang... jalan dengan seseorang."

 **.**

Aomine tak tahu mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia tak pernah bertemu dengan Tetsuya, senior manis yang ia kagumi, entah mahluk pendek itu menghindar, entah karena kesibukkan masing-masing, alih-alih cuci mata dengan senior menggemaskan favoritnya itu, ia justru semakin sering menghabiskan waktu dengan teman brengseknya, Akashi-sama yang superior dalam segala hal, mahasiswa kedokteran yang mencetak rekor dengan nilai selalu sempurna. Namun ada yang aneh dari si merah ini, ia jadi hobi nongkrong di kafe yang bahkan pelayannya tak ramah, dan sialnya si Bakashi merah itu selalu menyeretnya ikut serta. Padahal sebelumnya Akashi tak pernah suka dengan kafe murahan, ia bukan makasiswa kere sepertinya, anak merah titisan setan itu adalah emperor yang sesungguhnya, seruannya adalah titah, segalanya bisa ia miliki semudah menjentikan jari, namun Aomine gagal memahami alasan bocah merah itu candu pada kafe itu.

 **.**

Kemilau jingga sinar mentari masuk menerobos jendela kaca, silau mendera indera pandang Tetsuya. Sinar mentari senja menyentuh Geranium di tepi jendela, spot yang indah untuk dijadikan objek fotografi. Sedikit mengistirahatkan matanya, ia memandang jauh keluar jendela. Dan menemukan sosok familiar berkepala _Crimson_ yang akhir-akhir ini tak pernah absen bertandang di tempat favorit Tetsuya. Sendirian, tanpa sosok Aomine-kun.

Berapa kali Aomine pergi sendirian ke kafe ini, Kise yang bercerita, Tetsuya menyimpulkan sepihak kalau Aomine tertarik pada Kise. dan Tetsuya sangat bersyukur dengan itu.

... Karena sudah ada objek yang lebih menarik ketimbang Aomine-kun.

Tanpa sadar Tetsuya selalu menunggu sosok itu, walaupun tak ada tukar frasa ataupun saling pandang, mereka selalu terpaut spasi, namun melihatnya ada dalam radius pandangannya saja membuat Tetsuya sedikit... senang? Terlebih sejak kejadian kemarin, acara kencannya dengan pria itu.

Langkah si _Crimson_ menuju sebuah destinasi pasti. Kafe manis milik keluarga Kise Ryota.

lagu _More Than Word_ milik Extreme mengalir lebut. Tetsuya tahu lagu ini, lagu yang begitu popular. Namun entah kenapa baru kali ini Tetsuya merasakan kesan berbeda saat mendengarnya. Dan Tetsuya tak ingin mengaitkannya dengan kehadiran si merah yang membuat lonceng di pintu masuk berbunyi.

Tetsuya _doki-doki tsuru_. Akashi-kun masuk dengan jumawa, dan kali ini tak ragu untuk langsung duduk di bangku hadapan Tetsuya tanpa merasa perlu minta izin.

"Hai." Tetsuya menyapa canggung.

"Aku penasaran." pernyataan ajaib keluar tanpa membalas sapa.

Mereka jadi selalu begitu, setiap ingin bertanya, pasti diawali dengan 'aku penasaran'

"Apa?"

"Siapa namamu sih?"

Baru sadar, mereka belum pernah berkenalan secara resmi padahal sudah berkencan.

"Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya"

"Kau tidak ingin tahu namaku?"

"Aku sudah tahu" ia tersenyum tipis. "... Akashi-kun?"

Ini adalah kecurangan Tetsuya yang didapat dari mengamati.

 **.**

 **Selesai**

.

A/N:

Apa?

/sianjir :v ini authornya kenapa? :')

Nah ini ceritanya saya baru di fandom ini dan masih nyubi dalam dunia tulis-menulis.

Maapkeun kalau karakter mereka berbeda dan melenceng dari yang seharusnya. Apalagi Akashi yang gatot, soalnya yang kebayang Karma terus, saya juga gak ngerti kenapa wkwkwk

Terimakasih kepada Shota Hunterz-san yang telah sudi menjadi Beta Readers dan membantu editing dalam pembuatan fiksi ini.

Kalau mau kritik silaken, mau ngasi saran apalagi, saya sangat menerima, semua saya terima asal jangan surat tagihan listrik aja.

Dah ah, baybay.


End file.
